Aqualad's Super Night
by SnapWay
Summary: Aqualad notices Superboy getting distracted on missions lately, and confronts him about it. Things change from chastising to heated quickly, and smut ensues. Pure M/M slash. Technically a sequel to my previous story "Superboy's Field Day", but can be enjoyed by itself without reading it.


I don't like the whole "Author's Notes" things that people often have, so I'll make this quick. Like the summary said, this is _technically_ a followup of "Superboy's Field Day", but it can be enjoyed as a standalone, so it'll be classified as its own story. This'll also more than likely be the last fic to have anything to do with the previously mentioned story. Enjoy.

* * *

The room was full of noise despite holding only six teenagers and one robot. They had returned from a successful mission full of high spirits after stopping an underground weapons smuggling group that had been supplying Bialya with countless instruments of destruction. The mission came close to unsuccessful when Superboy was defeated in battle, but saved by Kaldur and Wally.

Superboy was in the kitchen talking to M'gann when Kaldur interrupted their conversation. "Apologies for the interruption M'gann, but I wish to speak with Superboy about the mission," he said curtly, though trying to come in at a weak point in their talk. She took a second to respond, but let him take Superboy with a nod and a weak "okay." The Atlantean locked eyes with Superboy before walking down a hallway and hearing Superboy follow behind him. Kaldur lead Superboy to the half-kryptonian's room, waiting for him to enter before closing the door behind him.

"What's this about, Kaldur? M'gann was just telling me about her first time cooking earth food," Superboy said irritably, his hand on his waist. Kaldur's face hardened a notch, but he went back to his composed self.

"This is about your failure during recent missions, Superboy. Specifically the last one where Kid Flash almost lost his legs because you weren't completely with us. You have been a hindrance more than an asset lately, and I wish for you to resolve that problem before it ends with someone on this team getting killed." Kaldur spoke his mind straight to the point, and didn't break eye contact with Superboy the entire speech. His words seemed to have gotten to the more muscular teen, but other than a hardened jaw didn't seem to affect him. The two stared at each other for minutes, Superboy constantly changing between looking like he's about to say something or looking like he's about to murder someone, and sometimes both at the same time. Kaldur waited patiently for a response, and when he didn't get one after a prolonged time, he spoke up once more. "Listen, Superboy, I meant no attack on you as a person. I too had been distracted on a mission, and that nearly cost us greatly if it hadn't been for my friends fixing the problem at hand, then myself getting the chance to clear the problem from my head. I am here to assist you, not crucify you, so please know that you may speak your mind entirely and receive no judgment from me."

Superboy continued to be quiet, but after Kaldur finished he moved his hand to the back of his neck and looked down, stepping forward until he was just inches away from Kaldur. The memory of his "field day" as Superman had called it still hung fresh in his memory, as well as what they had discussed the next day. He nervously looked back up at Kaldur, this time getting a worried look from his friend. "Superboy," Kaldur said, placing his hand on his shoulder, "tell me what is wrong."

Superboy pressed his lips against Kaldur's suddenly, grabbing his forearms and pushing the Atlantean back against the wall next to his door. Kaldur responded by bending his wrists to grab the hands holding him back, pulling them up to his own hands and entwining their fingers, kissing Superboy back with as much enthusiasm he was getting. Superboy broke the harsh kiss eventually, removing his hands from Kaldur's and moving them to the slim waist of the Atlantean, going back for a softer kiss. Their lips touched gently, and the only force driving this one was unbreached feelings.

"Superboy," Kaldur said when they parted a second time, "what was-"

"I've done some thinking lately," Superboy snapped sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. "The distraction on the missions lately have been you, Kaldur." He leaned his head forward, touching his forehead to Kaldur's muscled right shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's frame and took a shaky breath, memories of the day after with Superman ripping into his heart. "I'm sorry I caused you trouble, I _swear_, I was just thinking about something that'd been bugging me for a while…"

Kaldur laughed, filling the teary-eyed Superboy's ear with the reverberating sound in his chest. "And I have been bugging you? I may not be from the surface, but I can only assume that what you mean is something different, otherwise you wouldn't have made that move on me previously." Kaldur was smiling now, and rested a hand in Superboy's hair, gently moving it around in an almost petting way.

Superboy sniffed and laughed once, removing his forehead and looking back into his teammate's eyes. "Yeah, you're right. It's hard to explain, but I think you already get most of it. So," Superboy said, trailing off and rocking back and forth on his heels. "Wanna do that again?"

The two boy's mouths were locked together again, this time Kaldur's tongue attempting to gain access. Superboy granted it to him, and soon the two were having a battle for dominance in their mouths. Superboy was pressing against Kaldur partway into their fun, and now had his left knee raised against the wall to nudge Kaldur's crotch between his legs. Kaldur groaned throatily when the friction increased, and involuntarily bucked back against the knee. "Oh, Superboy…!" He brought his arms to grab hold of his firm butt, kneading his fingers into the muscled flesh.

"Ung, C-Conner," Superboy breathed into Kaldur's right ear, his hot breath lingering on it. Kaldur's grip on his butt weakened, and he gave him a confused look.

"Who is this… Conner?" he asked, suddenly getting uncomfortable on Superboy's knee.

"It's… It's a name that M'gann has been thinking I could use for a human name, so if you wanted to you could call me that…" Superboy blushed, more than he had that night, and hoped that he hadn't just ruined the night for them both. He was about to apologize when Kaldur spoke out.

"Well Conner," Kaldur said, steeling his grip on Conner's meaty ass again, "let's make tonight fun."

Conner's knee pushed up again, stealing a gasp from Kaldur. He wriggled it side to side to rub against the Atlantean's growing bulge, and going off of the noises he was eliciting from Kaldur he was satisfied with his work. He moved his left hand down to the mound above his knee and grabbed it with as much force as his butt was receiving, and slid it around to tease the pinned teen. After copious amounts of whining and pleading, Superboy undid Kaldur's belt, tossing it to the floor, and then continued to undo his tight-fitting pants. He pulled them down enough to free Kaldur's ebony dick, but not entirely. It was thicker at the base, and leaking generously. Superboy grasped the base and stroked purposefully to the tip, and went back to repeat the gesture.

"Conner, more…" Conner responded with a cocky smirk and a tighter grip and faster stroke, but still not enough for Kaldur. Grunting in frustration, Kaldur removed one of his hands from Conner's ass to stop his hand. "Get on the bed on your back," he demanded, suddenly taking control. Conner complied, still grinning and lied back on the blanket-covered mattress. Kaldur lied down on top of him, positioning his legs outside Conner's and grabbing Conner at the sides of his developed chest. He pressed his groin against Conner's jean-covered one, and rutted on the black-haired teen's solid bulge.

"Damn Kaldur, keep that goin'…" Conner moaned, taking his turn to grab the blonde's ass. He slid his fingers under the skin-gripping fabric, kneading the flesh similar to how the Atlantean had touched him. Before he could do much more, the friction between the two heroes ended, and before Conner could say anything his belt was being removed and his briefs and jeans slid down to release "Superboy Junior" as Wally had once harassedly questioned him. Conner's dick slid outwards from its trapped position against his left thigh, and Kaldur quickly got to work. Swiping the head with his thumb, the blonde rubbed circles on the sensitive flesh while his other hand freed Conner's balls from their cotton prision. He bent forward and licked at the crease where the sac met the base of Conner's dick, sucking the spot until it was red and Conner had to bite his bottom lip hard enough to stop him from yelling out in ecstasy. He nipped it lightly before moving south and licking between the two orbs. He took the left one in his mouth, heating and wetting it while rolling his tongue around it. He repeated the actions with the other, and by the time he looked up at Conner again the teen had removed one of his hands from the Atlantean's ass and was covering his red face, still biting his lower lip and clenching his eyes shut.

"Conner," Kaldur said, breathing hotly against the throbbing rod in front of his mouth, "look at me." Conner slowly complied, and once the two connected eyes Kaldur licked up the underside, making Conner's hand on his ass squeeze harshly, white spurting from the swollen, red head of his dick to land on the s-shield of his shirt. He half-exhaled half-grunted, and when Kaldur kissed his spent member on the head he gasped and ripped his hand out of the blonde's pants, pushing his head away from his hyper-sensitive dick.

"Damn Kaldur, I-I…" Conner tried to speak, but he was too busy taking heavy breaths and too embarrassed to say anything then. Kaldur smiled, leaning forward to meet Conner's lips with a gentle, short kiss.

"Was not expecting to finish yourself so soon?" he asked mischievously, smirking at the super-teen.

"Y-yeah, kind of…" Conner pushed Kaldur away from his face and onto his back on the bed while simultaneously sliding them both farther on it to accommodate the two of them as he sat himself up. Straddling the Atlantean just beneath his rod, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room into the corner by the door. It landed on top of his other worn clothes, and when he looked back at the body beneath him Kaldur had already removed his and had dropped it on the floor beside him. Conner bent forward, aiming for just under Kaldur's jaw. He kissed the underside of the bone, nipping occasionally and slowly working downwards. He slid his tongue down the outskirts of the blonde's gills, and bit down on his shoulder. He continued licking south, tracing a line between Kaldur's pecs and reaching his abs. He brought his hands from the side of the blonde to massage the muscles, wetting them with his tongue as well.

Kaldur grabbed at Conner's hair, pulling him away from his abs and moving him to his dick. Conner happily got to work, licking around the head before engulfing the length in his mouth, going down a few inches before going back up, grazing his teeth over the head. Kaldur reflexively gasped, curling forward and grabbing Conner by the back of his head and shoving him down onto his cock. Conner gagged going down, and tried pushing himself off using Kaldur's thighs as leverage, but he held him down tight and bucked up. Conner managed to escape the hands holding him down, and when he could breathe again he coughed for a minute. When he finally stopped, he wiped the saliva that had spilled from his mouth with the back of his hand. He glared at Kaldur.

"Pants off," he demanded, standing up to take off his pants. He slid his briefs off too, throwing both articles of clothing wantonly on the floor and kneeling back down on the bed, turning to his nightstand and opening the modernized drawer. He rummaged through it to the back and removed a small container of lube. Before he could close the drawer Kaldur's body pressed against Conner's back, the Atlantean's hard member pressing into Conner's ass.

"What's this?" Kaldur asked playfully.

"Also," Conner stated comedically, "from Wally."

Kaldur chuckled and grabbed it from Conner's hand, reading the bottle's front. "Look at that, _water-based_."

"Oh shut up and put some on," Conner said, pulled Kaldur back down to the bed with him. He lied himself back, spreading his legs and wrapping them around Kaldur. The blonde squirted some on himself and snapped the lid back on, dropping it on the floor somewhere nearby. He stroked it on himself, coating it evenly but placing more on the head. When he was satisfied he wiped his hands on the blanket, much to Conner's distaste, and took hold of his thighs. Pulling them towards him, he pressed the tip of his dick into the tight ring, sliding in another inch or two and stopping to let Conner adjust.

"Ugh, k-keep going," Conner huffed, clenching the bed sheet and gritting his teeth. It wasn't as big or as thick as Superman's, and he was sort of enjoying the temporary fresh pain.

"But Conner, I don't want to hurt you, and if-"

"Just push it in!" Conner shouted, frustrated. He pulled his legs in more, bringing Kaldur closer to him and his cock further inside him by another inch. Kaldur did as Conner had asked, and pushed in the rest of his length, moving his hands to hold Conner's waist instead. He pulled out, leaving an inch still in, and shoved himself right back in, repeating the movement several times but waiting a second between each thrust. As Kaldur elicited less grunts and more groans he ended the waiting time and went faster, breathing at the pace he used to fuck the muscled hero beneath him.

"You're so tight, Conner…" Kaldur's left hand let go of Conner's waist and wrapped around his dick, thumbing over the slit at the head and collecting a smear of leaking fluids. He brought his hand up to Conner's face, his thumb pointing at his mouth. Conner opened up, sucking on Kaldur's thumb and moaning as the Atlantean continues to fuck him. Conner sat forward while pulling Kaldur closing with his powerful legs. He pushed the thumb out of his mouth with his tongue and let it get replaced by Kaldur's tongue instead, sucking on the muscle and groaning at every movement. Kaldur's spit-slicked hand returned to Conner's dick, stroking to the same rhythm of his thrusts.

He retreats his tongue and pulls out almost completely, nipping down on Conner's lower lip and pounding in faster than before. He goes on, penetrating the Superboy relentlessly and marking him in various places on his upper body: a bite on the same mark he left earlier, a nip at Conner's left nipple, a rough tonguing on his neck.

"Ah, K-Kaldur!" Conner exclaimed, his hands bunched together messily in the sheets and his head tilted back in pleasure and exposure for Kaldur's mouth. "Th-there, do that again!"

"The tongue or the thrust, Conner?" Kaldur asked, taking a sudden stop with his hips and his mouth.

"Both!" Conner's voice cracked, and Kaldur's tongue lapped at Conner's neck faster than Wally could finish a taco, plunging at the same angle as he did just before Conner's outburst. "Oh god yes… Hah!" Conner couldn't keep quiet, noting how Superman never made him feel so much pleasure in so many places. An overwhelming throbbing flowed out into his groin every time Kaldur hit the same spot, and he was sure that both his neck and his vocal chords would be wrecked by the next morning. His dick was starting to hurt from stimulation, and he didn't know whether he was going to cum soon or if he wasn't going to cum at all.

"Ah, C-Conner, don't tighten up like that!" Kaldur exclaimed, accidentally biting down near the base of Conner's neck. His dick was suddenly squeezed from all sides, and the tightness was heavenly.

"I-I think I'm close…!" Conner whined, feeling the shock of the bite and grunting after he finished speaking. "K-Kal!" He spat Kaldur's name out of his mouth repeatedly as the blonde's hand forced him over the edge for the second time and shooting his load between the two muscled chests. "Ah! F-sh-god…" he groaned, still feeling the sensations from Kaldur inside him.

"Neptune's beard… I-I-" Kaldur's grunts were silenced by Conner's lips pressed tightly against his, sucking _hard_ on his tongue and moaning endlessly into his mouth. It was too much, combined with the impromptu tightness, and he came inside Conner, coating his insides with his cum and some dribbling out when his pace slowed drastically but still didn't cease. After a minute of feeble thrusts, shrinking erections, and tongue wars, Kaldur pulled out gingerly from Conner, his gratuitous amounts of cum leaking out of the abused hole.

"Damn, I have some serious laundry to do…" Conner complained, but the thought leaving his mind when Kaldur kissed him tenderly on the extremely red mark on the bottom of his throat. It was definitely going to bruise by the morning, as well as a few other choice marks Kaldur left. Kaldur coddled Conner for another few moments, but eventually the two had to get up. Conner excused himself to the shower to wash himself, wrapping a towel around his waist before he got in it to stop things from dripping onto the floor. He was joined a minute later by Kaldur after the Atlantean had thrown the bed sheets into the corner and pulled new ones out and laid them still folded up on the bed.

"That was amazing," Kaldur said, swiping the soapy washcloth in circles around Conner's back, cleaning off the sweat.

"I'd say so. Here, lemme help ya'…" Conner spread his cheeks with his fingers, opening his hole to let the liquids inside leak out, and Kaldur slipped a soap-coated thumb in it, wriggling around and stealing a surprised gasp from Conner. With his other hand he reached up and dismounted the showerhead from the holder on the wall, pushing Conner forward to lean on the wall with his elbow as he did so. He aimed the spray of warm water at the hole, cleaning off the soap and washing away most of his mess. He replaced the showerhead, but held his thumb there, causing noises of unsure discomfort from Conner.

"Here, let me help _you_," Kaldur said, speaking in a sarcastic but sexy tone before plunging his tongue into Conner's butt, pulling out after a second and lapping circles around the ring of muscle that wasn't as loose as it used to be.

"Ooh, Kal…" Conner's hand was still soapy, which he took advantage of by getting to work on his dick, stroking it back to its full length with the help of the Atlantean's tongue inside him. Kaldur flicked it across the hole, making a mock drawing of the s-shield his friend wore. "W-wait, was that…?" Conner asked, thinking he imagined it or something.

"Yep, because you have a super hole, Superboy…" Kaldur exhaled hotly, eliciting a moan from Conner. He circled the hole twice more before going back in, slowly pushing in and out while moving one of his hands to stroke his own dick. He moaned into the wet cavern when Conner put his hand behind Kaldur's head, pushing him deeper. Kaldur obeyed, and tongued further, increasing his pace and moving his tongue around more.

"Fuck me… I'm not gonna last if you do that Kal," Conner half-whined half-moaned, pushing his hips back and forth, matching it to Kaldur's tongue and his hand. Kaldur relented with his tongue, replacing it with two fingers from his free hand. He inched them forward, not stopping until they all the in, and scissored them around the loose tunnel. He inserted a third finger and probed it around with the other two, exploring around and eventually hitting Conner's prostate. "There!" Conner exclaimed, tightening his grip around his dick and pumping erratically into his hand.

"Are you going to cum again for me, Conner?" Kaldur indulged his dirtier side with his words, getting himself harder and reacting positively to Conner's reactions as well. He increased the pace of his strokes, and rubbed his fingers purposefully against Conner's prostate, milking the small bump for every reaction it could give him.

"Ah, yeah, come on, fuck, Kal!" The pulse pounded his lower body endlessly, wracking him with waves of pleasure more intense than when Kaldur was fucking him. He shot his load hard against the shower wall, shuddering when Kaldur pulled out. His hands turned him around, and before he could recover completely from his orgasm he reached down and stroked Kaldur's dick, replacing the blonde's softer hand with his own rougher one.

"Oh, Conner…" Kaldur buried his face in Conner's shoulder, standing up when Conner gripped his length. "Fuck…" He came on Conner's abs, and exhaled heavily in Conner's ear.

"Neither of us lasted long after what we just did, huh?" Conner asked lightly, a smile playing across his face. "But after three times in one night, I think I'm done until tomorrow. You, on the other hand, have only cum twice…"

Kaldur chuckled into Conner's ear. "I must pass on your offer despite how much I wish not to. That's more… _entertainment_ in one night than I've ever had."

Conner pulled away from Kaldur, a surprised look on his face. "Wait, you mean you were a virgin before tonight?!"

"Yes, but I've fantasized about the experience before, so I wasn't completely lost on what to do."

"Well, I'm flattered to be your first, but I just remembered something."

"What is it, Conner?"

"The team."

The two heroes quickly rinsed off a second time and dried off, Conner dressing in another clone of his previous outfit and Kaldur redressing with his previous wear. The two bore heated faces as they exited the room, making their way back to the main room where voices still spoke.

"And then I was all like, 'Woah man, you need to stop!' and _he_ was all like, 'No man, I'm not gonna!' So then I was like, speeding around him super fast! I swiped his gun from him before he could shoot anyone, and none of his goonies stood a chance either." Wally seemed to be engrossing the room with a story of his "heroics" when the two reentered, causing the room to fall silent before Artemis spoke up.

"You two were gone for a while. What've you been up to?" She wore a sly, knowing smirk on her face, and by the end of her sentence the rest of the team had red faces too.

"Listen, if you guys just needed some alone time you could've, oh I don't know, JUST FREAKING ASKED?" Wally shouted, his arms flailing with his words. "I mean good god we could hear you EVERYWHERE IN THE MOUNTAIN!"

"Oh shut up Wally, you're just jealous that Superboy picked Kaldur over you," Robin stated simply, grinning at his horrified friend.

"WHAT?! No man, I already got someone on my mind, and it ain't him!"

"Whatever guys, can we just get back to the game? Wally, you've spent like fifteen minutes stalling since you know you can't beat Artemis and I at monopoly," M'gann said, an annoyed look on her face.

"Finefinefine, but the next time you two try to run off again for some alone time, run off to a pace far away from here, ok?" Wally huffed and sat back on a pillow next to the coffee table in front of the tv, rolling the die and counting his metallic marker's progress on the board.

"Hey guys, wanna join in? We're about done anyway: M'gann owns over half the board and Artemis has so much money she could buy Batman out of stock!" Robin beckoned for the two teens to join the group, and they accepted the invitation, still blushing from embarrassment.


End file.
